1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separation devices and more specifically, to explosive couplings.
Separation devices are used when it is desired to effect a separation of two structures that were previously adjoined to one another. Such devices typically join the structures to be separated but are later severed to release the structures from one another. A linear explosive charge, such as a mild detonating fuse, is disposed along the separation line, which may be designed to have a vulnerability to the detonation of the fuse. When separation is desired, the fuse is detonated, rupturing the device and thus allowing the structures to separate. A common application for such a separation device is in the aerospace industry, for the separation of rocket stages or for the release of payloads from cargo holds.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,410 to Drexelius et al, dated Dec. 30, 1969, discloses a conventional separation device comprising an expansion member comprising a detonating cord 18 disposed within a containment tube 22 where it is retained therein by support member 20. The expansion member is disposed about the perimeter of a panel 12 (FIG. 1) that is to be jettisoned from structure 10 by severing the panel therefrom along a groove 62. The explosive detonating cord is coupled to a detonator through a threaded coupling, so that it is necessary that a threaded member 50 be sealably attached to tube 22. Further, an end booster is connected to the end of cord 18 (column 4, lines 17-38). The initiator also contains an explosive detonator 42 that includes a bridge wire, whereby the detonator is electrically initiated. The containment tube has a conventionally flattened configuration so that detonation of the cord therein causes pronounced expansion of the tube in a sideways direction. Upon detonation of cord 18, the expansion member expands, fracturing panel 12 along groove 62 due to the sideways expansion resulting from detonation.